Bon Voyage, Luke!
Plot Luke is framed at school and gets expelled. Script family eating breakfast* Luke: ugh, Monday! Zuri: *sick, with thermometer in mouth* Ha! Luke: Hmph. Jessie: *checks watch* 7:59! bus comes in 1 minute, so get to school! *hands lunches* Emma, Ravi and Luke: *go in elevator to get to school* theme song* at school* Tiffany and her 2 sidekicks: *walk up to Emma laughing* Tiffany: Wow! Amethysts in your shoes! What year is it, 2009? Sidekicks: *laugh* Emma: Um, these are my arrive at school shoes! My going to school shoes had ambers in them, and my first period shoes, which I should be wearing now, have emeralds in them! You wear the same shoes all day long! What year is it, 2007? Sidekick: *gives Tiffany one her shoes, which she swaps with Tiffany's* Tiffany: Julie was holding my first period shoes. Thanks, Julie! Kisses! Rosie: Hey, you should be lucky! I've only got 1 pair, and they don't have any jewels in them! Tiffany: *laughs* Poor girl! *walks away with sidekicks* Luke: *to one of his friends* That was Tiffany! She's so hot! Friend: Her hair is like a field of gold! Tiffany: *to Luke* How cute! How would you like to carry my books? Luke: Wow! S-sure! Tiffany: Thanks! I take all honors classes, so put them there. I always sit in the seat next to Amelia Parker so I can cheat off of her. Toodles! commercials* camera shows Emma, Rosie and Hannah by their lockers* Hannah: Wow! Third period, and I've not heard anyone cry yet! Maybe Tiffany went home sick? pop music plays as a girl turns on a fan so Tiffany can walk down with her hair blowing* Tiffany: *done walking* Look, Autumn and is talking to Ian Anderson, that geek! They must be going out! Everyone: *laughs* Autumn: We're just lab partners! Ian: I knew it, you are embarassed to be going out with me! We're through! Autumn: But- Tiffany: *laughs* Emma: It's ok Autumn! Autumn: How I hate her! Luke: *walks up to Tiffany* So, uh... would you... um... wanna go out with me sometime? Tiffany: *takes books from Luke* Bye! Luke's friend: It was too good to be true... The Gorilla: *watching Luke* Hehe... next day, kids getting to school* Tiffany: MY LOCKER!!! Her locker says, "U STINK TIFFINY" Tiffany: My name isn't even spelled right... Principal: *walks by* What's all the comotion? Tiffany: My locker was vandalized! Principal: Whoever did this is in serious trouble! later* Emma: *to Luke* They're using a lying test, where you say something, and they print a piece of paper saying, "They're lying"... Luke: then what? Emma: They examine your records. Gorilla: I know who did it! Everyone: Who?! Gorilla: Luke Ross! He asked Tiffany out, and she rejected! Principal: hmm...he does have a big detention record... and he has done slight vandilism before. Luke, you're EXPELLED!! Luke: EXPELLED?! later, after commercials* Jessie: Luke was expelled?! Ravi: Yes, but it doesn't seem like Luke would do something that bad! Luke: I didn't! Jessie: You flooded the school basement? How do I just know this now? Luke: Heh heh... the next day, Wednesday* Emma, with Autumn, Rosie, and Hannah: I don't think Luke did it... Autumn: if he didn't, who did? Hannah: The Gorilla? He did bring it up yesterday... Rosie: Maybe Tiffany so he would stop bothering her? later, at lunch* Emma: Tiffany and Gorilla are walking in together, Autumn, go look. Autumn: *walks close to them* Tiffany: Thanks for helping me get Luke in trouble! Gorilla: No problem! Hehe... Autumn: *reports news to Emma* Emma: *pulls out phone* Now I've just got to record it... Autumn, Rosie, and Hannah: *take out their phones* Hannah: *to Rosie* Um... can you record with that phone? Rosie's phone is an old Blackberry Pearl which is one of those fliptop ones* Rosie: I can do videos... with sound... Hannah: Good enough. commercial break* Emma: *walking by herself, then comes across Tiffany and starts following her* Tiffany: *to other sidekick, not Julie* So I was GONNA get the pearl boots with the pink laces, but then I saw these REALLY cute black boots with blue laces, and they were on sale. So I got those instead! Other sidekick: They make you look, like, totes adorbs! Tiffany: ikr Julie: I went to H&M the other day, and they had this buy 1 get 1 free sale and I saw this WAY cute frilly yellow dress with a sewn-in black ribbon wrapped around the waist, and then there was this way cute purple laced jacket that was in this lovely lilac color- Emma: (I gotta go to H&M after school!) later* Rosie: *following Tiffany* Tiffany: Of course, he was too dumb to ever know! Rosie: (Aw shucks, I only got the last part of it) later* Hannah: *following Tiffany, who tells the sidekicks the whole story, and records it* later again* Hannah: OMG Emma! Emma: What?! Hannah: I got the whole thing on tape! Autumn: Wow! commercials* Luke: *coming back into school* Thanks again Emma. Emma: oh, no probs! Luke's friend: Welcome back man! Zuri: So it looks like Luke's back again. Emma: Yep. We got Tiffany suspended, too! --end--